


The bully and the bully.

by HiveQueen



Series: How to start a group of friends. And that be better than others. [1]
Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hay un huevo de pascua xD, Lelo significa nerd o algo así, Primera amistad, Shane Hawkins ni siquiera se nombra pero ustedes entenderán que el matón es él
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguna vez te preguntaste como fue que Gary se hizo amigo de Peter, pues esta es la historia. Advertencia: no es épica, ni emocionante, sino que todo lo contrario, muy, pero muy tonta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bully and the bully.

** The bully and the bully. **

 

* * *

 

 

Había empezado a hablar con él por una casualidad. Se sentaba cerca suyo, pero siempre solo, siempre callado, y a pesar de parecer un cerebrito, con mucha suerte se dedicaba a hacer sus propias tareas o siquiera a tomar algún apunte en su cuaderno. Parecía siempre estar en otro mundo, uno que al parecer era bastante terrorífico, pues tenía unas reacciones tan extrañas que le hacían parecer un perrito golpeado.  

Un día, como nadie más quiso hacer grupo con ellos para un trabajo de investigación, el profesor le dijo que hiciera la tarea con él. Así que, qué remedio, tendía que hacer el maldito trabajo para el señor Sheppard con el lelo de la clase.

Sin embargo, Peter le demostró ser más agradable de lo que parecía. Lo primero fue que no mostraba problema porque no quisiera hacer nada, tampoco por el humo del cigarrillo, ni el de marihuana, ni el de porro y a diferencia de lo que creía (y temía), no se le pego como una lapa; seguramente porque parecía tenerle más miedo que nada.

Como el estúpido trabajo de investigación había sido al azar -y su puta suerte no podía empeorar- les toco estudiar el comportamiento de los deportistas, por suerte, la escuela tenía un estatus en deporte que se podía considerar de corte universitario, así que no tuvieron que hacer nada más que ir a tirarse a las graderías del campo de rugby todas las tardes a mirar a un montón de chicos grandes y sudorosos, refregándose entre ellos por una pelota, ¡belleza pura!

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que Peter era más gracioso y agradable de lo que parecía y aunque después de la primera semana temió que se le pegaría como una lapa, otra vez no fue así, lo que a estas alturas no solo le estaba pareciendo raro, sino que, además, era como una puñalada a su ego.

Por esta razón comenzó a sentarse junto a él en clases, algo que no cambio en nada la relación que ya tenían. Así que con los días se rindió. La fecha de entrega del estúpido trabajo era al día siguiente y con eso, se pondría fin a las tardes en las graderías del campo de rugby, mirando a chicos grandes y sudorosos, mientras se sacaba unos caños y los fumaba solo… de todas maneras no lo extrañaría, no le importaba, o al menos eso creía, hasta que, en medio del pasillo, mientras hablaban del proyecto que el pequeño ya casi terminaba, llego un idiota gorila descerebrado que lo golpeo con un bolso sin ningún motivo aparente. Peter no era de los que causan problemas o molestan a nadie, de hecho, hasta era agradable y dulce -si se le puede decir eso a un chico- así que ver que ese imbécil lo golpeo, le molesto tanto que no pudo evitar darle su merecido.   

Después de golpear al matón, estaba seguro que Peter se le iba a pegar como una lapa, para su sorpresa, el chico solo le agradeció, le ofreció devolverle el favor, y nada más.

Completamente extrañado por lo esquivo -por decir lo menos- que era Peter con él si no estaban atendiendo el estúpido informe (cosa que, además, hacía él solo); se puso a investigarlo, ya que, sí, ser entrometido era otra de sus muy lamentables virtudes. Con el pasar de los días, entre rumor y rumor, el no sé qué, no sé cuánto, y lo que le dijo este a esta y ella a tal y cual; logro enterarse lo que se decía de él en la escuela. Al parecer, Peter no solo era uno de los chicos con más dinero en la secundaria (lo que al parecer no lo hacía ni por asomo más popular), sino que además era residente en el último cubículo del baño de chicos, donde se escondía a llorar cuando el mismo gorila imbécil que antes mencionamos, lo golpeaba indiscriminadamente.

Al principio no lo creyó, es difícil creer que algo como eso… que algo así era cierto, sobre todo cuando Peter parecía siempre estar sonriendo, bueno, al menos cuando estaban juntos no parecía alguien a quien le hagan bulling crónico; cuando vio por sí mismo, como el maldito hijo de perra entraba detrás de Peter al baño de chicos -claramente con malas intenciones- supo que no podría aguantar la impotencia, así que entro tras ellos y después de ver el primer golpe que le dio en el estómago, un estallido de rabia se condenso en una serie de golpes histéricos, descontrolados, pero certeros que arremetieron contra el matón. Por supuesto él también recibió lo suyo, y cuando ninguno de los dos pudo más, Gary de no sé dónde saco la suficiente fuerza para darle el definitivo y dejarlo en el suelo. Solo cuando vio que ya no se levantó, Gary dejo de sostenerse y cayó sentado sobre su trasero. La puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió y apareció Peter que en algún momento de la pelea se había resguardado. Aún estaba asustado y los cortes en su labio y su ojo derecho eran claramente visibles, pero sin necesidad de evaluar la situación, se le acerco y con una gran sonrisa que parecía de gratitud, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

No hacía falta agradecer, ni decir nada, pensó Gary con una sonrisa adolorida. Peter iba a decir algo cuando pareció alguien más en el baño y vio al otro chico en el suelo, inconsciente y con la cara moreteada, magullada y golpeada, y en el otro lado, a Gary con la misma cantidad de golpes en la cara, pero también en las manos; el tipo salió corriendo gritando que había habido una pelea y como Gary sabía que no importaba las escusas ni lo que dijeran, ni que defendía a Peter ni que vieran que él y Peter también habían salido lastimados; lo unió que considerarían era que ellos estaban en pie y el otro no, así que tomo a Peter de la muñeca y corrió por el pasillo hasta el patio, donde siguió corriendo hasta llegar al campo de rugby, un lugar donde los inspectores y profesores no acostumbraban buscar a nadie.

— Escúchame bien Peter— dijo cuándo el peligro paso y la respiración de ambos se había calmado, poniendo su cara más intimidadora, y provocando que Peter instintivamente se pusiera en guardia. — Desde ahora te me vas a pegar como todo buen nerd, me escuchaste, te quiero como una lapa a mi lado. No voy a dejar que ese imbécil te vuelva a poner las manos encima— dijo Gary serio, pero esbozando una disimulada sonrisa que más bien se le escapaba sola. Peter también sonrió y asintiendo entre risas que se contagiaron entre los dos, acepto ser el primer amigo que Gary tuvo en el salón.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :) bueno, si lograron llegar hasta aquí sin aburriese xD.   
> Esta pequeña historia tiene una portada, pero por problemas de tiempo no pude subirlos juntos :'C espero poder hacerlo pronto, al igual que la continuación de mis otros trabajos.   
> Besos.


End file.
